


morning rides

by tototooru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, jisung and chan basically dont know when to stop, mainly jisung centered, this is an attempt for a slow burn but its not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: Minho had never seen such a beautiful girl...Oh wait, she's a guy.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung titled his head lightly to the side as he was slowly and carefully running his fingers through the wig he was wearing, doing his best to fix it at least a little and make it look well. It was quite of a cheap one, so he couldn't do much about it. He couldn't say that it looked good, but it was still something. At least it was a silk wig, so it didn't look unnatural or anything. It was just difficult to maintain. He received it from one of the people who took care of the requisite.

He sighed quietly and moved on to his make up after that, searching for anything that could be fixed, internally cursing his perfectionism. He was thinking, why did he have to be the girl in the play? Somehow there were so many girls around who would have slayed that role yet they assigned it to Jisung because all the roles played by boys were already taken, there weren't enough girls and everyone suggested Jisung could play the role because he looked the most feminine out of all.

He didn't agree with that and didn't want to. There were so many other roles that he was fit for. But having to play that one? _Just_ because of his looks and not even because someone valued his acting skills? If he had to be honest, he was quite pissed. But he didn't want to refuse to play that role because **1)** he didn't want to disappoint the others, **2)**  he, for sure, didn't want to have a bad reputation in town's biggest theatre, and **3)** at least he was getting paid well.

When he was finally done with all the preparations, he took one last look at his clothes. He took in a deep breath, telling himself that everything was going to be okay.  After he was mentally prepared, or at least a little, he went out of the changing room, heading to the backstage.

"Hey, you okay?" His friend, who was also a part of the troupe, asked with a slightly concerned look in his eyes, though the corner of his lips was curved in a light, welcoming smile.

"Yeah." Jisung nodded as he stopped next to him. He wasn't really certain about that and it was obvious in his voice. "I'm just a little nervous I guess." He let out a quiet laugh as he started slowly twirling a strand of the wig between his fingers. "But at least I won't get to talk too much, so there's a lesser chance of messing up or forgetting my lines... How about you, Chan? You seem quite nervous, too."

The other also nodded, agreeing with the younger boy's statement. "It's going to be my first play on such a big stage, how can I not be nervous? It's going to be even more difficult, considering I have the main role."

Jisung hummed understandingly. He had known Chan for a little less than a year already because that's how long they have been working together for. They got to know each other quite well because they usually talked a lot during rehearsals, at the back stages of plays, while traveling around the country for plays, they even got roomed together most times mainly because they didn't want to be with anyone else. But until then Chan never got that important roles, nor was called to act on a big stage. He was yet to experience that.

The blond perfectly knew how Chan felt because he was the same not too long ago. "It's okay." He patted the latter's back and smiled at him assuringly in an attempt to lift his spirit up at least a little. "I know you're going to do well. I know it's the premiere and it's even more stressful because of that. But, honestly, the difference is not that big than being on a smaller stage or being in front of a smaller crowd. Once you step out there you forget about everything else that's happening, nothing changes from what you're used to."

Somehow his little speech and the way his voice sounded so soft calmed Chan a lot. He carefully pulled Jisung into a hug, being considerate not to ruin the shorter's make up that he tried so hard for. "Thank you," he whispered, his smile growing wide as he felt Jisung hug back.

Since Jisung had to wear heels, he was now slightly taller than Chan and he could comfortably rest his head against the other's. Because he was shorter but not _that_ shorter he could never hug him comfortably, somewhere at that cursed height when he couldn't rest his chin at the crook of his neck but also couldn't bury his face in his hair and stay like that for a while, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

Soon, they pulled away from each other. Jisung was holding Chan's hand for a while, so he could feel calmer.

"By the way..." Chan broke the silence between them. "You look really cute as a girl." He grinned at his friend.

"Oh, stop." Jisung rolled his eyes and giggled, hitting the other on the shoulder lightly. "Of course I do."

Their talk was interrupted because they were called for final preparations before going out on stage. Jisung let go of Chan's hand, whispering a quiet "good luck". Chan nodded and whispered back an "you too".

Sure, Jisung was the one who gave the motivational speech to Chan. But suddenly he felt how both excitement and anxiety started rushing through his veins all at the same time, giving him mixed feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

The play went much better than any of the actors on the stage had ever expected it to be. Even Jisung had forgotten how much he disliked his role and wanted something else. By the end of it, his opinion about it was the complete opposite. He got so comfortable in his stage clothes that he ended up just casually walking around the halls while wearing them. He didn't even bother taking the make up off.

He went with Chan to the indoor coffee shop that they had in the theatre's building that was made for visitors who were waiting in line or came too early for a play and for the actors who needed some chill time or to wake up on busier days.

Jisung was receiving countless of weird, most of which disapproving, looks from some of the customers in the shop who were obviously not actors - that was something most likely normal for them. Of course, Jisung wouldn't be the first one who was too lazy to go and change his clothes to normal ones and then go get his deserved dose of coffee even if it was already almost evening.

With a little bit of help from Chan, the shorter boy tied the wig back in a ponytail while the two were waiting in line. He was going to feel a bit weird taking it off but still being with the rest of his outfit and make up. It would have given him a really weird feeling of being naked without _actually_ being naked. He was either going to wear everything or nothing at all. There was no inbetween.

Chan noticed how Jisung already got used to all that and he didn't miss out on the opportunity to point it out. "You look quite comfortable with yourself." He smirked lightly.

"Well, what can I say..." The younger shrugged, a wide grin spreading over his lips. "As I think about it more, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I even feel pretty." He swayed his hips a bit, letting out a giggle. "Now I'm actually glad I get to play this character because I realize no one else would be able to slay such a look like I do." Both of them laughed, knowing that it was all a joke but also partly true. He had the ability to make every character unique and outstanding as soon as he played them even if it was some secondary role.

It was Jisung's turn in line so he was quick to order his usual latte. After pulling his wallet out and paying, he continued talking with Chan while leaning his elbow against the counter and waiting for his coffee.

"How's it going at school?" Chan asked. "You doing good?" Jisung let out a groan under his breath at the question which was quite a normal and expected reaction from a teenager.

Meanwhile, Chan didn't have such problem since he had graduated already. He was previously in an acting school, so he decided to take some time for himself so he could actually be at the theatre and get a stable job as an actor there before going to university, not only being limited to going out on the local stage at the university from time to time and getting judged for doing things that were always left a good impression and was liked by everyone at the theatre - be it staff, the crowd, other actors. Long story short, Chan was quite good at improvising on stage without ever making it obvious at all, as if it was a part of a script that he had written himself and knew by heart.

"It's been really stressful lately." Jisung let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly as he spoke. "And around acting I've barely had any time for it. I'm not even sure how am I going to graduate if I continue being like that. But I'm going to manage somehow don't worry about it." He smiled halfheartedly at Chan.

Once again, as he was talking he had grabbed the other's hand, playing with his fingers. It had become some sort of a habit of his. It didn't do any harm to either of them nor to anyone around them, so he didn't see any reason to stop doing it. 

"If you need any help I'm always here, you know." Jisung nodded in response. "Your last year is important, so if you need to, you should quit acting for a while in order to focus on your studies."

"Yeah, I know."

When Jisung's coffee was ready, he let go of Chan's hand, taking the cup that was being handed to him and thanking the cashier. Then, he had to stay by the counter for a little longer because he had to wait for Chan and for his coffee to be prepared, too.

A thought suddenly popped up in Jisung's head and he got excited. "Hey, we're going on tour." Chan only nodded at him, a little confused because he couldn't figure out if the boy was getting excited about that or there was another reason for his excitement that was related to what he said. "We're basically going to get to live together again for a while and travel around, probably see new places. Honestly, I hope that this tour we actually have time to relax and walk around." Jisung let out a sigh, daydreaming inside his head instead of continuing talking and annoying his friend.

He took a small sip of his coffee but his nose immediately scrunched up. He turned to the counter and added a great amount of sugar to his coffee just like he always did. He didn't like his coffee just sweet, he liked it extra sweet.

"We should think of something to do while touring, don't you think?" Chan tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, maybe. You could teach me how to improvise so we could do something as a grand finale of this play." Though he didn't mean to make it sound that way, there was a hint of mischief in Jisung's smile. And Chan immediately caught a glimpse of it.

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now it's suddenly weird looking at you without the make up and all that," Chan remarked as the two boys were walking out of the dressing room, heading to the stage to help with requisite and decors that were left after the play. "I already got used to you looking like a girl."

Jisung rolled his eyes at Chan. "I have no idea if you're stating facts about how you feel or you're just trying to tease me, but hey, you should consider that if you ever need to act like you've got a girlfriend in front of your parents, I'm always available. So be careful who you're making fun of, darling." He winked and playfully nudged Chan's arm.

"You asking me out, pal?" The older wrapped his arm around Jisung's shoulders, pulling him closer to himself as they were walking.

Jisung looked up at him, scrunching his nose up cutely as he smiled at his friend. "Of course I am. Who else would I be asking out if not you? I'm really just looking for excuses to do it."

At the stage there were already people who were taking down the decors. Chan helped with lifting the heavier objects and carrying them away while Jisung was mostly collecting and folding the drapes. The two also helped with cleaning the dust and leftover pieces from anything that could have fallen on the floor during the play.

They were done in no time so they headed home after stopping by the dressing room again to take their bags. They lived in opposite directions so they never got the chance to walk home together except the one time when Jisung had a high fever and Chan basically had to carry him home. But that was an emergency situation and didn't count because they didn't and couldn't actually get to enjoy their time together back then.

At least they waited at the same train station. Almost every time Jisung's train arrived before Chan's. But this time he missed it. He saw it go the same moment that they entered the station. He could do nothing about it. After Chan's train arrived, the two gave each other a really tight hug that was probably going to suffocate Jisung at some point and then they had to part.

The blond was left to wait all alone. He was a little sad that he wasn't going to spend any more time with his friend for the day. It wasn't like it was the end of the world or anything. It was just that he was always extremely happy and comfortable when he was around Chan, so there was nothing bad in wanting to be with him.

He pulled his headphones out of his pockets. His hands were a little stiff and shaky because they were cold. Therefore, he had a little bit of a difficulty locating the headphone jack. Luckily, he managed to do it in almost no time and eventually got to listen to music.

The train ride was so calm that Jisung even almost fell asleep. He was a little drowsy by the time he got back home.

He was greeted at the door by his mom who had also just gotten home. She noticed how tired Jisung was, so she helped him with the bag, taking it and putting it next to the bed in his room while he was taking his shoes and jacket off.

"How was the premiere, honey?" She asked with a warm smile as she came back and went up to him to hug him tightly.

"It was good." Jisung hugged back, a tired smile curving at the edge of his lips. "I ended up actually being on good terms with the role, just as you told me it would happen. And I think I did well."

"I'm so proud of you." She looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I promise that some day I'm going to be able to come to a play of yours. Soon."

"Thank you, mom." Jisung leaned into the warmth of her hand, humming softly.

The two went to the kitchen. Jisung helped his mom with making dinner even though his idea of helping out was telling her to sit down and rest while he did all the work instead of her. Yet Mrs. Han always insisted on doing the housework with him and he couldn't just say "no" to her.

Rejecting her help was not something that he wanted either way because they only saw each other in the evening except when Jisung was on tour. So doing chores together was actually a good way to bond.

Mrs. Han was pretty busy at work. Sometimes she would come back home no sooner than midnight. Since Jisung's dad worked on boats and traveled across the world, so he rarely got home too. Jisung didn't want to be a burden for them, so he studied hard to get a scholarship. Also, he got money from the theatre, so he didn't help himself out only, but his parents too as much as he could.

When they had finished with preparing and eating the dinner afterwards, they cleaned up and Jisung went to his room, collapsing down on his bed almost right after.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, met by a sight that was already well known for him - new messages, followers, and comments, coming from people who had discovered him on the Internet. Not that there would be that many people who were interested enough in spending actual time to search for an actor from a troupe. Jisung was just quite active on social medias and knew how to tag his posts in order to get more attention.

After he was done reading all that, he let out a sigh and stretched a little. He got up and went to change in more comfortable clothes. Though he was really lazy and tired to even move his arm, he went to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth. Then, he went back to bed and spent the rest of the evening talking to Chan on the phone until they were way too tired, not able to endure the exhaustion anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few days had passed since the premiere. The troupe had one more play in town before they had to go on tour once again. Just like it happened this time, sometimes they left for the next town at the very last moment and rarely had time for extra rehearsals because of poor management, so everyone was rehearsing their script while on the bus.

Jisung had already packed his suitcases in advance so he was well prepared for everything. He always left the clothes he hadn't worn in previous trips in his suitcase so at least a third of it was full, and he had less to add.

His mom drove him off to the bus station, helping him with the luggage.

"I have to go to work," Mrs. Han said with an apologetic expression after they left the suitcases on the bus. She reached out and ran her fingers through Jisung's bangs to fix them a little and push them back so they didn't get in his eyes. "Take good care of yourself, okay?" Jisung tilted his head to the side as he nodded. He put his hands to rest on his mom's shoulders.

"If you're not feeling well, call me or make Chan call me. I've put some medications in the extra pocket of your make up bag. I love you so much, I know you're going to do great."

"Thank you, mom." Jisung hugged his mom tightly, patting her on the back gently. Both him and his mom knew that he was already old enough to be able to take care of himself, but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned. Jisung couldn't be more thankful that he had such a caring mother. "I love you, too, everything is going to be alright. I promise I'm going to do my best."

She placed her hand on his cheek as she looked at him, lightly brushing her thumb against his skin before pulling away. "I will be going now. Good luck, darling."

"Have a nice day, mom." He smiled at her warmly.

After Mrs. Han went back to her car and drove off, the light haired boy got on the bus, heading to the very back seat. "Oh," he said in surprise as he saw that Chan was already there even though there was barely anyone else from the troupe and most preferred staying out of the bus until it was time to leave. "You're here already?"

"Yeah, I came earlier because I knew you would be here early, too." Chan, who was sitting at their usual seats, smiled at Jisung before getting up, so the shorter could sit next to the window.

 

 

* * *

**❀ ❀ ❀**

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the whole bus ride, Chan was relearning his whole script as if he had forgotten every single bit of it. That or he was once again getting nervous and worked up that he wasn't going to do well. He was panicking that they had only one hour and a half before the play. Most of that time was surely going to be spent in the dressing rooms.

Jisung knew that it wasn't going to be anywhere near enough for him since he had to do his make up all by himself and he was no make up artist but he still wanted to look good even if he wasn't one. He was just going to ask someone to fix it up a little if it was too bad, so he started doing his make up in the bus. It was just the base, some concealer and foundation but it was still some kind of a starter. He always tried applying his foundation perfectly evenly which surprisingly took him more time than it should have.

After he was done with his own face, he also put foundation on Chan, too. He didn't really need it - his skin was mostly clean but it was necessary stage make up.

"I won't do anything else because the bus is shaking too much and I'm not planning on fucking anything up," the younger explained as he left the containers back in his make up bag. He sat down again, looking out of the window for a moment before resting his head back on his seat, fixing his gaze on his friend.

"I'm so exhausted already," he mumbled out. "We're going to sleep right after we go to the hotel, we won't be staying up late. Understood?"

Nothing but a slightly confused and even distressed expression came in response. No matter how exhausted Chan could be sometimes, going to sleep early was a completely foreign concept for him. It just seemed so unnatural, he didn't even understand how did most people manage to do that.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look," Jisung whined out, tugging at Chan's sleeve lightly. "I will cuddle you if you stop being stubborn for once and go to sleep early."

"Are you bribing me with cuddles?" Chan squinted, looking at Jisung with distrust.

"Yes, of course."

"Then, I guess I have no other choice but to accept." The older shrugged, a smile appearing on his face all of a sudden. "You get away with it this time."

"Thanks, Chan, you're the best." Jisung pecked the other on the cheek but he soon regretted it. He knitted his eyebrows as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I got foundation on my lips." Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to try licking it away because not only that it didn't get away but now Jisung had a horrible taste of chemicals in his mouth. "I'm never showing you gratitude ever again."

"Or you should become smarter and show gratitude in different ways when you know I have make up on." Chan sighed and reached out, brushing his thumb against Jisung's lips in an attempt to wipe away the foundation.

The blond purposefully pouted. "What do you mean I'm not smart enough already?" His voice was slightly muffled by Chan's thumb while he talked. "I will bite you."

"Rather than biting me, you should fix my make up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's going to appear very soon !!


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he felt how the wig was slowly slipping off his head during the play. Even though he had a lot of sudden movements, he was trying his best to move around as carefully as possible until the next scene when he could go backstage and fix it.

Another thing that didn't help him a lot was that even if he didn't have a lot of lines, he had to spend quite a lot of time on stage.

His character, Minseo, was quite a provocative one and one of the love interests of the main - Byungjoon, who was played by Chan. The play itself was mostly a comedy with just a hint of more serious subjects in the storyline.

He tried to fix his wig as much as he could when he was sitting on the couch in the middle of the stage, his legs crossed. His eyes were slowly studying the crowd in front of his eyes. It felt like time had stopped while he was waiting for the scene to roll on. Or it was just going painfully slowly as he was still struggling to keep his wig on.

He had never really felt like that during plays. This time he was actually anticipating the end of it. But most times he was full of energy, euphoric but also anxious. He would be so excited he would even forget his lines but when it was time to actually say them, it was as if they came out naturally.

_"Honey, I'm home!" Byungjoon announced in a loud, cheerful voice as he walked into the living room._

_Minseo heard the closing of the door and steps behind herself. Her body tensed up as she felt hands firmly yet gently gripping at her shoulders. Looking up, she saw her lover._

Staying in character was difficult. Jisung was trying his best not to smile at Chan as he was looking at him.

_"Byungjoon," Minseo said in a slow, intimidating voice. "Do you know what time it is? **Where**  have you been?" She suddenly pulled away from the male's grip, getting up from the couch and turning to him, her hands on her hips. She was tapping her foot against the floor before she reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to herself. She squinted as she was studying his face, his clothes, breathing in his scent._

_Then she pushed Byungjoon away, letting our a gasp. "You have been with another woman again!" She concluded._

_Byungjoon barely got the chance to say a quiet "no" before he got interrupted._

_"What is this lipstick on your shirt???" She gripped at the collar even tighter, turning to face away, her hands motioning around the lip marks. Then, she focused her gaze back on the male. "At least when you're hitting on other women, make sure they're smart enough to make a difference between your **shirt**  and your  **neck**. Otherwise they're paying for washing..." She stood there quiet, he didn't dare to say anything. "How am  **I**  not good enough for you?!"_

_Suddenly, she let go of him, sitting down on the couch, pulling the skirt of her dress almost all the way up, lifting her leg and placing it on the backrest of the couch, exposing a garter on her thigh. "How is **this**  not enough for you Byungjoon?! Or this???" She put her hands on her chest._

_"Darling..." Byungjoon interrupted. "You're so flat that even spending my whole life with you wouldn't be enough for me with some of your features."_

_"Well, it wasn't a problem until now!" Minseo looked away, shrugging dramatically._

_"Minseo, it's **not**  what you think!" Byungjoon suddenly said. He placed his hand on Minseo's shoulder again but it quickly got slapped away._

_"So you weren't with a woman?!" The male only shook his head. "Then the lipstick came from nowhere! A whole mystery!" Byungjoon repeated the motion. "Speak up!"_

_Byungjoon only mumbled something out that was barely audible._

_" **What**???" Minseo stomped down on the ground, going behind the couch, waiting for the other to repeat himself._

_Byungjoon took in a deep breath and looked at her. "It wasn't a woman!" He announced in a loud voice._

_"Then what could it-" Minseo let out a gasp, looking at him with shock as the realization came upon her. "Oh, you disgust me!" He received a slap to his face by her. "I can't be with someone like you anymore, Byungjoon! I'm leaving you!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"And you're going to meet my lawyer!"_

_"Good!"_

_Both stomped a foot against the floor, heading out through the two opposite exits._

They lead to the backstage where other actors were preparing to go out for the next scene.

Chan was barely holding in his laughter as he met Jisung at the back. "Did you seriously put a garter on?"

In response, Jisung proudly lifted his dress again, showing it off. "Yes, I seriously put a garter on." He giggled. "Now go get ready to go out again. I will have to fix this..." He grabbed the wit and took it off. " _Wiiig_!"

"Oh my god," Chan let out in a whisper, not believing his eyes.

Jisung giggled again before rushing to the dressing room. It didn't take him a lot of time to put it on. He put some extra bobby pins. Taking in a deep breath, he headed to the backstage again.

 

* * *

 

 

**❀ ❀ ❀**

 

* * *

 

 

In the crowd, there was a group of boys that had gone to see the play. They had also dragged their friend who didn't really go to the theatre often. But he got convinced to go with them quite easily because he didn't have anything better to do either way.

"Hey, I think Minho fell in love with the girl with the floral dress," one of his friends teased him as they noticed he wasn't taking his eyes off of her.

Minho got distracted and realized he was staring. He frowned lightly. "Don't be ridiculous. She's just... Really good looking."

"You do realize that's a guy with a wig, right?" A third one joined at which Minho scoffed.

"Shut up, Hyunjin, go get your eyes checked. It's obviously a girl."

"Maybe you should go talk to her after the play," the first guy suggested. "You might bit get a chance to see her again."

"And what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Don't know, just ask her for her instagram at least."

"Okay... I'm going to do that... Probably."

"So brave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kids im back but im hitting a possible writers block because ive run out of ideas that don't lead to banghan being A Thing :DDDD

Jisung had taken all his make up off and changed his clothes almost right after the play was over. Now he had to deal with only one problem which was trying to untangle all the bobby pins from his hair and taking off the wig without ripping his scalp off.

"Jisung," Chan called him after opening the door of the dressing room and peeking in. "Someone wants to talk with you."

"Right now?" The younger turned on his chair, looking at Chan helplessly and gesturing at his hair and the state it was in.

"...yes."

"Could you help me take the wig off then?" Jisung asked with a whiney voice.

"Of course." Chan looked at the guy who was awkwardly standing next to him. "Minho, right?" The other nodded. "Okay, Minho, wait here for a bit."

Chan walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind himself. Minho was left to stand out there, not knowing what to do. He felt more and more awkward each and every time someone from the staff passed by. He was well aware everyone realized he was a stranger who didn't belong there.

Soon enough, a slightly shorter than him boy went out of the room he was standing next to. Jisung looked around for a bit before focusing his attention on Minho, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Hello," Jisung said with a soft voice, stepping a little closer towards Minho so they could talk normally. "You wanted to meet me?" He barely noticeably pointed at himself.

"Yes." Minho nodded lightly but certainly.

It turned out his friend really was right that it was a boy, who was just wearing a wig. That didn't change the fact he was actually so breathtakingly beautiful. And Minho had to be honest with himself, Jisung was so much prettier without all the make up on even though his skin sure was obviously irritated at places and didn't look at its best state especially when he had just taken his make up off and looked more than tired.

Until then, no boy had ever caught Minho's attention like that. Obviously there could be exceptions. He had never seen anyone who could look extremely good both as a boy and as a girl. And he made that conclusion even when he had known he's a boy for less than five minutes.

He started fidgeting with his fingers lightly, feeling a little too intimidated to even look at Jisung. It was so obvious that he was nervous that the shorter got slightly concerned.

"I wanted to meet you because you look really beautiful," he said straight forwardly with all the courage he had gathered. "My friends advised me to talk with you because I might not get the chance to even see you again. The thing is that I thought you were a girl yet even now my opinion on your looks hasn't changed at all. You're just... Breathtaking, really."

Jisung was listening carefully as Minho continued rambling. His eyebrows furrowed a little. His cheeks were tinted in a light shade of pink because of the stranger's words. Until then, he had been told that he's beautiful so many times, but never had he met anyone who seemed so interested not only in his looks but also in his very existence, even going far enough to discard the fact he was a boy.

"So," Minho continued talking. "I really want to get to know you."

Jisung crossed his arms with a hum. Though he was quite flattered, he didn't trust people that easily. Especially boys who were supposedly interested in him. Minho had to earn his trust first before getting to know him well. On top of everything, for now he probably only knew his name. "You know, that sounds as if you're interested in me just because of my looks. If I wasn't pretty, you wouldn't have even noticed me."

"I doubt that's true even if it sounded like it to you." Minho still sounded so sure in everything he said. "But there's no way I could turn back time and prove you wrong, right? I can still show you that I care about personality much more. I don't just talk to people who I consider pretty or make friends based on a criteria on their looks."

"Woah..." Jisung was a little taken aback just because he didn't expect such a reaction and such response. Didn't mean that he suddenly believed Minho and had a reason to trust him, he was just slightly impressed he knew what to say so fast. "What's your name?"

"Minho," the dark haired boy responded.

"I'm Jisung, even though you probably know that already." The boy smiled and bowed lightly.

They spent a good few minutes exchanging instagrams and talking until Chan went out of the dressing room, carrying both his and Jisung's bags.

"We have to go catch the bus," Chan reminded while handing Jisung's bag.

Jisung nodded lightly as he took the bag and put it over his shoulder. He looked at Minho again. "I will be going now. I will text you whenever I can. Maybe while traveling tomorrow morning because I'm extremely tired now and I just want to sleep."

"That's okay." Minho smiled. "If I don't respond, I'm probably asleep."

"Make sure you're not asleep forever." Jisung said with a laugh as he was turning with his back against him, looking at him over his shoulder and waving at him. "Talk to you later, Minho."

Minho waved back at him before Jisung linked his arm with Chan's, the two heading to the back exit of the theatre.

There was a bit of a lie in what he said. Yes, he really was tired, he really wanted to sleep as soon as possible. But that didn't mean he couldn't find at least five minutes to text Minho. He just wanted to spend some quality time with Chan while it was just the two of them in their shared hotel room.

When they finally got on the bus and sat down, Jisung rested his head against Chan's shoulder. When he was sleepy and tired he would get extremely clingy. He had his hands wrapped around Chan's arm.

"Why did this dude want to talk with you?" Chan wrapped his free arm around Jisung's shoulder and started slowly running his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, he's thought I'm a girl while he was watching the play and he made it sound like I was the prettiest person he has ever seen."

"Well, he's not wrong about the second part at least." Chan giggled, receiving a light hit to his chest. "No matter how hard you hit, it's still going to be true."

Jisung hummed and closed his eyes, lightly clinging onto Chan's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/93huitaek)  
> i desperately need friends


End file.
